Deadleaf Colored Twilight
by lighter-kun
Summary: This is turning into something I'm not into…


**--× --× --× --**

**deadleaf colored twilight**

**h**_ayner/_**r**_oxas/_**s**_eifer _

…

_"And, like, after some hot fun,  
You'll know how it feels to spend eternity alone."_

**--× --× --× --**

Sunset Hill… was _always_ so breathtaking.

The orange glow from the setting sun cast a luminous hue over the hill, dipping it in caramel-colored scenery. It was so beautiful and--

Roxas could really care less. The fifteen-year-old boy was sitting on the ground, the green grass, of the aforementioned "breathtaking" hill. The slight breeze ruffled his blonde spikes and his bangs brushed distractingly in front of his deep blue eyes. Roxas sighed.

_There's no way I'm going to finish this assignment if I can't see every two seconds_, Roxas thought, hand swatting his bangs to the side furiously.

The assignment was due tomorrow and Olette, of course, had forced him out of the Usual Spot so he can finish his work. Thus, Roxas had decided to go to Sunset Hill so no one would distract him from his work.

Roxas yawned. He was so bored...and sleepy. This homework was only making him sleepier. In fact, a nap sounded really good right now…

"Hey loser."

Roxas glanced up quickly at the voice. His radiant blue eyes landed on a certain blonde-haired teen with a smirk on his face, leaning against the fence.

"_Seifer_." Roxas hissed with distaste.

The two had never been friends. Seifer had been a jerk to Roxas since day one so Roxas reciprocrated the treatment, not as much as **Hayner** did, but still; it was a good amount of dislike.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Seifer asked in a strangely friendly tone. Roxas immediately grew suspicious.

"Sitting, what does it look like?" Roxas snapped while trying to focus on his work in front of him. But the other boy had already captured his attention and Roxas knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate now.

Seifer casually slumped down on the ground beside Roxas.

Looking pissed off as hell, Roxas glared.

"Are you here to _bother_ me?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

"Nah, not today."

Roxas didnt believe him one bit. He was sure Seifer had ulterior motives.

"Whatever." Roxas sighed, running a hand through his spiked locks, something he only did when he was annoyed.

Roxas decided to fixedly ignore his irritating beanie-wearing rival and focus on the first paragraph of his essay.

"I actually wanted to fight you, y'know." Seifer drawled, disrupting Roxas's "Ignore Seifer" plan…

Roxas dropped his pencil and stuffed his papers into his folder. Seifer was just un-ignorable and extremely distracting. He was going to leave, head to the Usual Spot, ask Olette to finish this assignment for him, and sleep. Notice how Seifer's name is not included in the things he needed to do…

"…but then I saw you sitting on the ground with that _look_ on your face. You looked real…_cute_."

Roxas froze at the words.

_Did he just call me **cute**-? Oh what the, son of a- Agh! He's making fun of me again!_

Seifer's eyes bore into his. "…I realized I still wanted to pound you into the nearest wall, but now a whole different kind of 'pounding'." Seifer finished with a smirk gracing his features, watching Roxas closely for his reaction.

Roxas blinked rapidly at the words. He didn't get it - what the _hell_ was Seifer talking about? Roxas decided it was just some random bullshit Seifer was throwing at him to work him up.

Roxas shot a heated look of anger, blue eyes flashing dangerously darker than usual at Seifer who had a cool as ice expression on his face.

"Quit messing with me, _Seifer_." Roxas growled, annoyance and frustration overwhelming him, accentuating Seifer's name as if it burned his tongue. He got to his feet quickly and Seifer mirrored his action, reaching out and grabbing Roxas's shoulder just when the boy was about to leave.

"C'mon! Let me go!" Roxas hissed.

"Not so fast. Where are you going?" Seifer asked cooly, smirking slightly.

Roxas was casting an evil-eye at the hand on his shoulder. "**Away**! I _need_ to go away from you, I _need_ to finish this assignment, I _need_ to-"

Roxas was abruptly pulled up against Seifer's lithe body and it almost seemed like his face was going to crash straight into the other boy's, but, in the last moment, Seifer tilted his face to the side - their cheeks slamming together - allowing him to speak directly into the younger boy's ear.

"I can satisfy your needs if you like."

_**What the**--?_

Roxas felt his face heat up instantly at the words, or more of what the words implied. He blushed harder at the mental images.

_No!_ Roxas roughly shoved the offending boy away from him.

He fixed him with the best look of disgust he could muster. "Get real, Seifer!" Revolt dripped from his words.

Seifer only let out a rich, deeply-amused laugh. It evoked a shiver from Roxas, running through the boy's thin frame.

Seifer's dark blue orbs locked with Roxas's defiant gaze.

Their eyes were on lock.

"You're so tense, Roxas." Seifer stated, grinning. "How about I loosen you up?"

_Loosen me up?_ Roxas shook his head violently hoping it'd make the indecent thoughts slashing through his mind go away.

"How about no!" Roxas spat. "That's it, I'm outta here!"

The disoriented spike-haired blonde didn't wait for a response before turning on his heel and running down Sunset Hill, not stopping until he was sure his anger-inducing rival would be nowhere in sight to see the deep flush staining his cheeks.

**--× --× --× --**


End file.
